


Gerontogeous Bookstore

by TxtEmperorDan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxtEmperorDan/pseuds/TxtEmperorDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally arriving at College, Matthew is extremely excited to start his first year away from home and on his own.<br/>... But realizes he doesn't have all the required equipment with him. Well, there's always the school bookshop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerontogeous Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small pre-chapter, since I'm working on the actual first chapter! Sorry for the wait on that other story btw, I've been so busy. But! I'm working on it. So keep an eye out. ; )

 Matthew took a shaky breath, keeping his breathing at a calm pace. "Just a little more..." he muttered to himself.

 His hands tensed, balled into fists, then relaxed, his jaw repeatedly clenched and unclenched. He was a mess of emotions right now and he knew it. At least he was the only one who seemed to notice and that was good.

 

Matthew was looking out of the window, a dim horizon and barley some peaks of sunlight rising in the further distance. His chin was now resting on his palm, his fingers tapping against it. His packed bag was close on the seat next to himself, and was open a bit, showing a shirt, book and what looked to be a worn journal. Sitting across from him was the sleeping figure (and rather loud snoring) of his friend Alfred. He sighed and closed his eyes as his fingers continued to tap against his chin.

Alfred and himself were currently riding a train, which would take about a day to get to their destination. This day was going to be the first Matthew would be away from home... without his parents.

 

This was his first day beginning college.

 

Before, he had sent out a good number of applications to several colleges. But when his mother had come in with the letter he was surprised at the college that had accepted him. It was a well known college, and usually had rich kids and intelligent kids enroll there. The more surprising news was when Alfred, who now had his face pressed close to the window as he turned to the side in his sleep, had called him later that day telling him that he also got accepted.

Now it wasn't like Matthew thought Alfred was not intelligent. He knew that Alfred was in fact more intelligent than himself, but it was just that most of the time... he wasn't serious. Almost not at all at times. But nonetheless, they had both been super excited at the idea of going to the same college once they graduated out of high school. Now that it happened... it was awesome simply put.

 

Though... a college in a different state? Far away from home? That's what had Matthew feeling so conflicted. He didn't want to leave his mom by herself. They were very close and he had wanted to stay home while in college. Alfred of course, was able to convince Matthew enough to agree with going. The opportunity was quite grand after all.

 

Matthew moved his hand from under his chin, and proceeded to yawn.

'Maybe I should get some sleep...' He thought to himself as he looked over at Alfred, his face still pressed close to the window. Matthew cracked a small smile, his eyes starting to blink sleepily now.

'Yeah... just.. a few minutes would be good...' The thought was barley heard as his eyes shut, and his breathing calmed down as he fell asleep.

 

\--- 

 

 

"Yo, Mattie, wake up....... Matt....... Matthew Yo!" Matthew woke with a horrible start, flinching and managing to hit the back of his head on the window. He groaned at the pain, rubbing the sore spot as he blinked his eyes open and giving a somewhat sleepy glare at Aflred.

"Jeez Alfred... you shouldn't yell so early, especially on a train..."

"....Matt what are you talkin' about? It's like, noon."

 

"............what?" 

 

"It's noon. Like, right now?" Alfred laughed like a little child. "Maybe you got brain damage from hitting your head so hard!"

 

Matthew gave Alfred a 'I'm not amused' look before stretching and taking a look out the window. Alfred was right of course, the sun being high up in the sky and the outskirts of a city pretty close on the horizon. He relaxed back into his seat, his hand still over the sore spot on his head. He raised an eyebrow at Alfred.

 

"So how long since you woke up then?" Alfred scratched his chin and shrugged.

"I would have to say three hours ago, and man, it's boring just sitting here! I think we should've just come by car, you know, road trip-y?" He smiled, crossing his legs and arms. 

"But seriously dude, I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour. You are about the deepest sleeper I know." He pouted, and Matthew had guessed he really had tried this time, aside form speaking loud and such. Matthew just smiled and shrugged as well.

 

"Sorry if I need sleep Alfred, I just shut down and I won't wake until I get my sleep. I've told you that before."

 

"Doesn't make it more acceptable really. I've told you that." Matthew made a small snorting sound and rolled his eyes.

"You can live with it." Alfred just rolled his eyes in response, and looked out the window, trying to find a more interesting subject to focus on. Matthew chuckled knowing full well he would just start talking to him again. But for now, Matthew looked out of the window as well, the city coming closer with every few minutes.

 

'Well, we're almost there...' Matthew thought quietly.

 

'I just hope 'there' is a good place...'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, remember a new chapter will be put up every week or two,so keep an eye out! Thank you, comments are very appreciated! You can chat with me at my blog acesexualakaashi.tumblr.com ( and possibly make sure I don't slack off the stories again... 030; )


End file.
